Youre the only thing thats keeping me together
by Youre remarkable
Summary: "Why did you do that?" Felicity asked randomly. "Because I chose to save you" Felicity looked deep in his eyes. "But why?" "Because you're the only thing that's keeping me together". Oneshot


**Guys! I read spoilers and dreamed this! My second Olicity dream! I needed to share it with you... Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think**

* * *

It was just Oliver and Felicity at the lair. They were exhausted after a rough night.

They were tracking down a group of criminals that attacked rich people while they were on fancy parties. Somehow they discovered that they would attack at the next Queen Consolidated party, so they had to create a plan. It became really hard to create it because the only logical plan was to send Felicity alone and watch the party while Oliver and Diggle waited outside ready to defend the party when the group attacked. Oliver hated the idea, which by the way, Felicity insisted that it was the only plan possible without creating any type of suspicion that Oliver was the Arrow. Besides there wasn't a way that Oliver could sneak out and change into his Arrow. After long discussions, Oliver accepted the idea.

While Felicity was in the party giving a report to Oliver and Diggle every five minutes, Oliver couldn't stopped worrying about Felicity, she was there all alone while he and Diggle where outside waiting. But there was a moment where he couldn't stopped smiling and being proud of his Felicity and it was when she defended her relationship with Oliver and attacked back Isabel Rochev.

After two hours had passed, the attackers decided to make their entrance. Felicity didn't need to say something because all you could hear was guns being shot. "Everybody get down on the floor! We want jewelry, phones, everything!" Oliver and Diggle started moving. "We're coming Felicity!" Oliver told her.

When Oliver and Diggle were in position, the Arrow made his entrance while shooting an arrow on every attacker gun. When he got arrived at the floor, Oliver started fighting with three guys at the same time. A fourth guy was reaching for Felicity, when Oliver saw him. Oliver ran as fast as he can, and as the guy was about to punch Felicity, Oliver punched him first and the attacker fell on the ground. Oliver took that second while the attacker was trying to stand, to turned and looked at Felicity. Their gazes met, worry showing in both pair of eyes. When the attacker stood up and was ready to attack, Oliver attacked first and knocked him out.

In that moment, the police was starting to entry the place, when Diggle appeared and helped Felicity to get out of there. Oliver went into the opposite path. Felicity couldn't be seen running away with the Arrow because that would draw too much attention.

They met in the car. When Oliver entered the car, Diggle started to drive away and Felicity threw herself into him, hugging him as hard as she could.

"Thank God you're okay!" She said in his ear. She then parted herself slowly and seated besides him. Oliver then grabbed her hand and they ride like that to the lair.

When they reached the lair they discovered that Felicity had a broken ankle, so Oliver helped her walked.

Once they were in the lair, they watched the news where they were telling how the Arrow took down four attackers in only fifteen minutes. Then, Oliver ordered Diggle to go home that he would take care of Felicity.

Now, it was just them, Oliver and Felicity. Felicity was seated on the green couch she insisted in buying. Oliver grabbed to small bags of ice and seated besides Felicity. He put one bag on her ankle and the other on the side of his face, where one of the attackers had punched him really hard.

"Here, let me" Felicity said while grabbing the bag from his hand and pouting it on his cheek.

"Thank you" He replied.

They were really close, faces inches away, and Oliver couldn't stop staring at her.

"Why did you do that?" Felicity asked randomly.

"Because I chose to save you"

Felicity looked deep in his eyes. "But why?"

"Because you're the only thing that's keeping me together" Oliver said and looked from her eyes to her lips and up to her eyes.

Felicity was speechless and Oliver looking at her lips didn't go unnoticed to her. She looked quickly to his lips. She couldn't stand the thick tension so she looked away. Oliver noticing this decided to lighting the air.

"I can't believe how you manage Isabel" Oliver said with a huge grin. Felicity turned too looked at him. "I would have done anything to look at her face when you attacked her back"

Felicity started laughing at his reaction. "Trust me, if I could have, I would have taken a photo" They laughed.

While they laughed, Felicity tried to stand up forgetting about her broken ankle, she winced. Oliver stood up and grabbed her, making her put her arms around his neck and carried her.

"Oliver, put me down!" She said while laughing.

"No, you have a broken ankle. Where do you want to go beautiful?" He asked.

Felicity was shocked when she heard him call her "beautiful", but recovered quickly and said: "To my computers please"

Felicity couldn't believe how comfortable she was in Oliver's arms, and it felt right.

When they reached her chair, Oliver didn't sit her down, instead, he sited with Felicity on top of him.

"Oliver why I am sitting on top of you?" Felicity asked laughing but then stopped when she realized what she said, and turned all red.

"Because its comfortable" He answered with his sexiest smile. Felicity felt like she was about to melt away.

Felicity still had her arms over his neck, so their faces were inches away. Oliver once again looked at Felicity's lips and up to her eyes. Felicity couldn't stop herself from doing the same. Oliver then leaned in and slowly kissed her, to which Felicity responded immediately, kissing him back. The kiss deepen with passion and desperation to taste each other.

When air was needed they separated, foreheads touching.

"Wow" Felicity said. And Oliver laughed at her respond.

"Now, we need some work to do"

"Absolutely" And they started kissing again.

**End**


End file.
